onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Vinsmoke Yonji
| affiliation = Vinsmoke Family; Germa Kingdom; Germa 66 | occupation = Prince; Mercenary | epithet = | age = 21 | birth = March 2nd | height = 194 cm (6'4½") | jva = Kenjiro Tsuda; Akemi Okamura (young) }} Vinsmoke Yonji, also known as "Winch Green", is the fourth son and youngest child of the Vinsmoke Family, making him Sanji's younger brother. He is also a prince of the Germa Kingdom and a commander in its military arm, Germa 66. Appearance As noted by the Straw Hats, Yonji heavily resembles his brother Sanji. He has almost identical facial features, including the distinctive curly eyebrows that resemble the numeral 6 common to the Vinsmoke siblings. However, his hair is green and slicked back into a cowlick, his eyebrows curl in the inverse direction (both face the left side of his face), and he lacks facial hair. He is also more muscular than his brothers, who all have comparatively slim builds, and notably taller than them. When commanding the forces of Germa 66, Yonji wears a green raid suit, comprising a shirt bearing the number "66" in gold, and a black hooded cloak bearing a green "4" on the left. He wears a striped belt with the Germa 66 symbol as a belt buckle, metal gloves, an orange ascot, sunglasses, and black earphones on the top of his head. When outside of his combat attire, Yonji wears a light-colored short sleeved shirt with a frilled collar, along with a striped belt and plain black pants. For formal functions, he also wears a dark floor-length, single-shoulder royal cape with an upturned collar and a neck clasp. During the Tea Party, Yonji changed into a dark suit, comprised of a dark double-breasted jacket over a light collared shirt, dark pants, and dark gloves. He also wore a royal cape similar to the one he was wearing previously, but shorter, light-colored, and clasped together with two chains. Once chaos broke out, Yonji changed back into his raid suit. As a child, Yonji's hair was styled with a small cowlick on top of his head. He also wore a light green shirt with the number "4" on it with white pants and brown boots. Gallery Personality As Nami observed, Yonji, like his older brother Sanji, exhibits lecherous qualities. He is immediately struck by Nami's beauty, and is seen ogling Nami's bounty poster when Germa 66 depart from their brief meeting with the Straw Hats. After witnessing Nami slapping Sanji, he exclaims that he is into her fiery personality. He has been described as callous and stingy, refusing to help a dying Luffy and challenging the Straw Hats to plunder the Germa 66 ship for the cure for Luffy's condition. His elder sister, Reiju, claimed that he was rotten to the core. Yonji seems to take amusement in instigating or observing conflict, as he offered to lead Sanji to Niji for a fight with a smile and acted similarly when he tried to goad the Straw Hats into attacking him. He is also proud, getting angry at Reiju when she humiliated him in front of the Straw Hats. This proud nature was in evidence again when, upon suffering defeat at Sanji's hands, Yonji was infuriated and swore to make the latter pay for his actions. According to Reiju, he lacks the ability to feel empathy and sympathy. Since birth, Yonji is incapable of sympathy and empathy due to the genetic modifications done by his father. As a child, Yonji took part in bullying Sanji, joining his two eldest brothers in mercilessly beating and mocking Sanji's compassion in preparing food for others. This shows that he neither tolerates nor values any such trait, which he believed was worthless to royals. In the present day, Sanji claims that, despite his hopes to the contrary, all of the members of his family have only gotten worse with time. Furthermore, after Big Mom revealed her treachery, Yonji was unmoved even by the prospect of his own death, laughing at the desperation of their situation. Yonji is also very mindful of his family's affairs, deciding to not get involved with the Straw Hats in order to ensure that Sanji's wedding would not be jeopardized. He also tried to reprimand Sanji after hearing that Sanji was refusing to cooperate with their family's plans for an alliance with Big Mom. Relationships Family Vinsmoke Judge Yonji is very respectful towards his father as he was quick to scold Sanji for defying the wishes of their father and not marry Pudding . In return, Judge expressed concern for his youngest son when asking Sanji what he did to Yonji. Like with his two oldest sons, Judge considers Yonji one of his "precious" sons and refused to consider having Yonji marry one of Big Mom's daughters. However, when the Vinsmokes were being held at gunpoint, Yonji and his two brothers remained calm and seem content with their imminent fate as Judge panicked and retorted something was wrong with them. Ironically, his father was responsible for his incapacity to feel emotion. Vinsmoke Sola While she was pregnant with Yonji and his brothers, Yonji's mother consumed a dangerous drug in an attempt to prevent him from losing his emotional capacity. However, Judge's surgery was a success on Yonji, and Sola subsequently died from the drug's aftereffects during Yonji's early childhood. Nothing else is known about their relationship while Sola was still alive. Vinsmoke Reiju Yonji seems to have typical sibling relationship with his elder sister, despite their royal setting. In their childhood, Reiju did mind Yonji bullying Sanji but laughed at it, so he would not bully her. Yonji was angry when she humiliated him by kicking him off their ship and calling him a "stingy idiot" after he refused to help the Straw Hats. Despite all this, the two are united with following their father's orders as they did nothing to halt the Straw Hats knowing that it would potentially stop Sanji's wedding. Unbeknownst to Yonji, Reiju secretly despises him along with the rest of their family (except Sanji) for their murderous ways and she intends to do nothing to stop the Big Mom Pirates from killing him, believing that there's no place in the world for any of them. Indeed, though she does pity Yonji and her other two brothers for the modifications Judge made to their emotions, she still dismisses them as "barely human" even as she waits to be killed alongside them by the Charlotte Family. Vinsmoke Ichiji Yonji gets along with his oldest brother, as he helped him in bullying Sanji when they were children. He also looked forward to the latter reuniting with Sanji when he and Niji arrived on Whole Cake Island. He even smiled when Ichiji mocked Sanji by welcoming him back and reminding him of his status as a failure in their family. Vinsmoke Niji Yonji gets along with his second oldest brother as he helped him in bullying Sanji when they were children. He also looked forward to the latter reuniting with Sanji when he and Ichiji arrived on Whole Cake Island. Later on, at a family meal, he laughed at Niji's mocking remarks directed at Sanji. Yonji did later suggest that Niji was the one responsible for beating up Cosette and offered to take a vengeful Sanji to him. However, he expressed nonchalantly that he does not object to the beating and simply saw it as a natural consequence of Sanji's actions. Yonji was also shocked and concerned when Sanji kicked Niji and soon thereafter smiled when Niji took Sanji down. Later, he once again joins Niji in laughing at Sanji when he begins crying about leaving the Straw Hats behind. Vinsmoke Sanji In the past, Yonji along with Ichiji and Niji took to bullying Sanji as they viewed him as a weakling and a disgrace to their family for his cooking which they believed was unfit for royals. He once expressed outright annoyance for Sanji's compassionate behavior once by angrily kicking Sanji's pet turtle and attacked Sanji when the latter grabbed him in retaliation. He even smiled when it was stated that Sanji "died" in an accident. When he first visited Sanji in the Germa Kingdom's dungeon, his only reaction was a sadistic eagerness to make his father truly happy by making sure Sanji really dies. His extreme disdain for his third older brother is shown when the Sanji Retrieval Team kept mistakenly calling him Sanji, as he angrily corrected them. Thirteen years later, upon reuniting with his older brother, Yonji told off Sanji for defying their father only for Sanji to surprise him by overpowering Yonji, leaving him with a damaged face. Yonji was very surprised at Sanji's new strength, wondering how a "good for nothing" like Sanji managed to get the better of him and swore to get revenge on the latter. When Ichiji and Niji arrived at Whole Cake Island, Yonji (with a devious grin) wondered about the look on Sanji's face when he sees their older brothers. While dining with his family, Yonji burst out laughing when Niji informed Sanji that after he left the family, he and the other Vinsmoke brothers often thought about the amusing ways Sanji could have died while on his own. Yonji also offered to bring Sanji to Niji, due to suspecting the latter of being the one who supposedly beat the head chef Sanji defended. However, Yonji instead took Sanji to a secret cloning room in the Germa Kingdom where he went on to explain the secret history of the Germa Kingdom before an uncomfortable Sanji cut him off. He was surprised to see Sanji kick Niji in the face but smiled after he was overpowered and watches as Ichiji tells him of his status as the failure in the family hierarchy. Despite their history, Yonji was thrilled when Sanji verbally accepted his royal status and attacked and belittled Luffy. Shortly thereafter, he even offered to assist him in fighting Luffy and Nami. However, once Sanji inadvertently exposed his ruse by crying at Luffy's words, Yonji simply laughed at his anguish along with Niji. Yonji even laughed at the thought of him and the rest of his family being unaffected if Big Mom threatened Sanji's life. The night before the wedding, Yonji and his family shared a toast to Sanji for being useful while still insulting him. After the Big Mom Pirates revealed their treachery towards the Vinsmokes, Yonji was confused to see Sanji dashing towards their table at the wedding venue and was shocked to see him selflessly saving their lives. He then listens to Sanji's silent demand to save Nami, Chopper, and Carrot from the Charlotte Family without complaint or hesitation. Allies Straw Hat Pirates Yonji encountered the Straw Hat Pirates while they were on their way to retrieve Sanji from Whole Cake Island. Initially, the entire crew mistook him for Sanji due to their similar appearances, until he removed his hood and introduced himself; however, after he became lovestruck at seeing Nami, Chopper called him Sanji again (much to Yonji's irritation). Yonji also rebuffed the Straw Hats' requests to help them cure Luffy of his poisoning, challenging them to try and take the antidote from him by force like a pirate would. This caused the crew to note that, despite their similar appearances and lecherous streaks, Yonji was nothing like his brother. When Reiju eventually cured Luffy, Luffy thanked her but demanded that Germa return Sanji, causing Yonji to comment that she had saved the life of their enemy. Despite this, Yonji did nothing to halt the Straw Hats' progress, knowing that a confrontation would possibly jeopardize the imminent wedding. Yonji encountered the Straw Hats again while he and his family were on their way to Big Mom's palace. He was amused to hear Sanji insult them and even offered to help him take care of the crew. After Sanji got slapped by Nami in anguish, Yonji was enthralled by her fiery behavior. Later in the Whole Cake Chateau, he expressed a desire to have Nami and hoped that Big Mom would give the navigator to them. Respecting Sanji's wishes to save the Vinsmokes from Big Mom's treachery, Luffy and his group assist him in rescuing his family at the wedding venue. As Big Mom screams, Chopper placed earplugs in their ears and Nami returned the Vinsmokes' raid suits to them. After being given back his raid suit, Yonji helped the Straw Hats in fighting off the Big Mom Pirates before they were forced to retreat in Bege's fortress. Enemies Big Mom Pirates Big Mom deceived Yonji and his family in forming an alliance, but was secretly plotting to assassinate him and his family. When the Big Mom Pirates revealed their treachery at the wedding, Yonji remained calm in the face of imminent doom. After Sanji freed him, Yonji fought off the Big Mom Pirates to help Sanji's friends retreat into Bege's fortress. Yonji later decided to face Big Mom along with his family to provide an opening for Luffy and Bege's groups to escape. Abilities and Powers Being part of the Vinsmoke Family, Yonji possesses political power over the Germa Kingdom, as well the World Government. Unlike the members of most royal families, he (as well as his father and siblings) are also the commanders of their kingdom's military, directly leading their forces in combat and other activities. Yonji's father, Vinsmoke Judge, who has a extremely strict standard for strength, claimed that he was a formidable fighter. However, after a hostile encounter with Sanji, it is noted that his strength is inferior to his older brother's. While Sanji was visibly unharmed after their fight, Yonji's face was severely deformed and required treatment. Physical Abilities Like his other siblings, Yonji was given genetic enhancements which gave him superhuman abilities. Judge's aide stated that Yonji's strength and agility had matured into the level of adult men by the time he was a young child. He possesses an outer skeleton which gives him very strong degree of durability, as he appeared largely unharmed by his sister Reiju's kick despite her using enough force to send him flying several meters away. After his fight with Sanji, Yonji's face somehow became deformed as though it was a piece of dented metal; a doctor attempted to repair it appropriately, using first a hammer and then a machine press. Neither of these processes induced much pain or any injury in Yonji. He also has quick reaction speed, as he was able to put up a defense against Reiju's unexpected kick. He has tremendous tolerance for alcohol, as he and his brothers continued to drink large quantities unaffected while the barmaids all fell intoxicated. He also underwent extensive combat training to lead Germa 66 as a commander. Even Judge was surprised at Yonji's defeat as he considered Yonji a formidable fighter. When given back his raid suit, Yonji was able to subdue Charlotte Daifuku's genie, which had previously incapacitated Sanji (though this was due to it being a surprise attack). The anime shows Yonji being able to briefly withstand and clash with Sanji's Diable Jambe before getting overwhelmed. He possesses a strong will as he was able to withstand Big Mom's burst of Haoshoku Haki and remained conscious from her loud scream. Attacks * : a combination attack of Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji. The three utilized their abilities and use three synchronized punches to a single target. It was first used to brake Charlotte Perospero "Candy Wall" to enable Caesar Clown escape from the Big Mom Pirates. Equipment Being from the technologically advanced Vinsmoke Family, Yonji possesses high-tech equipment, including a personal raid suit. So far, he has been shown using his jet-propelled boots to levitate in midair. History Past Yonji was born on the same day as his three brothers, being the fourth son and youngest child of the Vinsmoke Family. Yonji and his siblings were informed as children that they had been given genetic enhancements, and Judge trained them from a very young age in order to develop their superhuman abilities. All of them but Sanji excelled at their exercises. Yonji, Ichiji, and Niji were initially irritated with Sanji's poor progress, but they eventually took pleasure bullying Sanji for his weakness as well as for acting "un-royally" and serving food to rats. Eventually, Judge had Sanji locked in the Vinsmoke castle dungeon before staging a state funeral and informing the kingdom that Sanji had died in an accident. At the time, Yonji was gleeful to hear about his brother's supposed death. Six months later, Yonji and his remaining siblings continued excelling in their training and were doted on by Judge. Yonji, Ichiji, and Niji occasionally visited Sanji in the dungeon just to continue with their bullying. After Sanji ran away from the family, Yonji and his brothers often thought of the amusing ways he might have died while out on his own. Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc Yonji first encountered Luffy's Sanji Retrieval Team right after they entered Big Mom's waters. Luffy's group mistook him for Sanji until Yonji revealed otherwise. Once he saw Nami, he became love-struck. Seeing that the Thousand Sunny was not the ship Sanji was on, Yonji was about to leave. Chopper called out to him, still calling him Sanji, much to Yonji's annoyance. Chopper begged for an antidote to Luffy's poisoning, but Yonji taunted the group to try to take it by force. His sister, Reiju, appeared and kicked Yonji for his rudeness. After Reiju cured Luffy of his condition, Yonji and Reiju left the Sanji retrieval team alone without making a scene. They also decided to pretend that they never saw the Straw Hats to prevent Sanji's marriage from being called off. He returned to his ship, eyeballing Nami's wanted poster. At some point upon arriving at Whole Cake Island, Yonji reunited with Sanji where the two had a hostile encounter with Yonji trying to force Sanji to comply with their father's wishes. In response, Sanji then overpowered Yonji, damaging his face in the process. While getting his face treated, Yonji expressed his surprise and bitterness over this defeat. Once his face was fixed, Yonji cursed his brother and swore to get his revenge. On the day before the wedding, Yonji expressed excitement at the prospect of a reunion between his three older brothers, as Ichiji and Niji disembarked at Whole Cake Island. Sometime later, Yonji was having a meal with his father and siblings. He was amused when Niji informed Sanji that when he left the family, he and the other Vinsmoke brothers often thought about the humorous ways he could have died while on his own. He was silent when Sanji voiced his contempt for their family's ways and exited the dining hall while Judge was coercing Sanji by threatening Zeff's life. When Sanji suspected Niji for severely injuring the head chef, Yonji offered to take him to their brother. Yonji then led him to a room filled with large containers containing Germa soldiers. As Sanji stared at the Germa soldiers, Yonji explained to him about their father's past partnership with Vegapunk, the research they were conducting, and that the soldiers are actually cloned humans. Ichiji and Niji appeared shortly afterward and Yonji was shocked when Sanji immediately attacked Niji out of anger. However, Yonji smiled when Niji knocked Sanji down and Ichiji reminded Sanji about his inferior status in the family. After injuring Sanji further, Yonji, Ichiji, and Niji then left the cloning chamber. Yonji later departed the Germa Kingdom with his father and siblings and head for Big Mom's castle in his family's carriage. On the way, they encountered Luffy and Nami, much to Yonji's surprise. Upon seeing Nami again, Yonji gazed at her in a love-struck manner. When Sanji coldly turned down Luffy's request to return with him, Yonji laughed at this turn of events. As Luffy refused to listen to Sanji, Yonji was about to deal with the Straw Hat captain; but, Sanji stopped him, volunteering to handle Luffy himself. Yonji smiled as Sanji continued to reject Luffy and Nami and then severely beat Luffy by repeatedly kicking him. After knocking Luffy down, Sanji returned to the carriage and the Vinsmoke Family continued on to the Whole Cake Chateau. When Luffy declared that he would wait for Sanji, Yonji laughed in amusement alongside Niji. As the carriage approached Big Mom's castle, Yonji expressed amusement at watching an army marching towards Luffy and Nami's location. After arriving at the castle, Yonji and his family had a meal with Big Mom and Pudding. Sometime after the lunch meeting, Big Mom took the Vinsmoke Family (except Sanji) to her library and showed them her collection of rare creatures stored in books. Sometime after the tour, Yonji, Judge, Niji, and Ichiji had a private discussion in the Vinsmoke guest room where Judge told his sons that Pudding would be living with them on Germa Kingdom after the wedding so they could use her as leverage against Big Mom. When Niji asked if Big Mom would use a similar tactic, Ichiji told Niji that it would not have any effect on the Vinsmoke Family if Sanji's life was threatened. Yonji agreed while laughing in amusement. Later that night, Yonji, Ichiji, Niji, and Judge celebrated the anticipated sealing of their alliance with Big Mom. While they drank, they toasted to Sanji for being useful while still referring to him as a failure. On the day of the ceremony, Yonji was told to wake up by Niji in order to prepare. Later on, as the Vinsmokes made their way to the venue for the ceremony, he asked Reiju where she was the previous night and was told that she had requested another room to get away from their raucous drinking and celebrations. Once the tea party began, the Vinsmoke Family partook in the festivities with Yonji savoring some of the surrounding treats. After Sanji and Pudding arrived at the venue, the Vinsmokes took their seats and watched the exchange of vows. Yonji commented that Sanji was lucky to have a beautiful woman as a bride. He also remarked that he would not mind marrying the woman himself, but his brothers reminded him on what it means to marry one of Big Mom's children. He and his family were soon alerted when Katakuri unintentionally shot the priest when trying to assassinate Sanji. After Brook destroyed the picture of Carmel, the Vinsmoke Family found themselves restrained to their seats with members of the Charlotte Family holding them at gunpoint. As Judge cried out in anguish at Big Mom's betrayal, Yonji casually commented that their own weapons and raid suits were taken before they entered the venue. Moments later, he saw Sanji trying to approach them and wondered what his brother was doing. When Big Mom began to scream, Yonji managed to stay conscious as his family's captors began falling all around them. Sanji then arrived and freed him by shattering the hardened candy around his body while Nami gave him his raid suit. As the Charlotte Family resumed their efforts to kill the Vinsmoke Family, Yonji and his siblings put on their raid suits. Yonji then rescued Carrot by tackling Daifuku's genie, before retreating into Bege's fortress. As Bege's fortress was suffering damage from Big Mom's attacks, the Vinsmoke Family decided to fight Big Mom in order to give the alliance an opening to escape. After exiting Bege, they faced the Big Mom Pirates head on. Major Battles *Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji vs. Sanji *Yonji vs. Sanji (unseen in the manga) *Sanji Retrieval Team-Fire Tank Alliance vs. Big Mom Pirates **Yonji vs. Charlotte Daifuku **Yonji and Niji vs. Charlotte Linlin Trivia *In keeping with the Vinsmoke Family's naming convention, Yon (四) means "four" in Japanese. This is a reference to Yonji's position as the family's fourth-born son. *Yonji's cowlick resembles Sanji's from the 11th omake, Mugiwara Theatre - Family Time. *In Volume 61's SBS, a fan joked that Sanji, having changed his appearance by switching the eye he covers, might be Sanji's twin brother named Yonji. References Site Navigation it:Vinsmoke Yonji ru:Винсмок Ёнджи Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Vinsmoke Family Category:Germa Kingdom Characters Category:Princes Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Mercenaries Category:Fighters Who Use Technology